Rumors
by Molly-Chan the AnimeGame Fan
Summary: Daisuke's sick and rumors spread around about him and two certain someones. Oneshot, really weird fluff, OOC and SatoshixDaisuke


Daisuke blinks and stares at me as I grin shamelessly,  
"M-chan..." I twitch a little as an angel comes up with a dark evil smile,  
"...Gomen Nasai?"  
"M-chan, you are an idiot." A demon says, sighing as A bangs my head with a hammer. Meanwhile Daisuke is just tilting his head cutely, "Right, I don't own DNAngel and I hope you like this!" 

_**Rumors**_

Well this was no good. The teacher had called for Daisuke Niwa and yet there was no Daisuke Niwa to answer. This wasn't good and it was very odd. Daisuke Niwa has never had an absence in all of the days of school.

And today he was sick.

Or at least that's what Takeshi concluded, he would just go after school to Daisuke's house and cook him something special for the sick red-head. Satoshi thought otherwise though. Perhaps he had accidentally hurt Daisuke's body a little to harshly when he tackled Dark against a wall and down a flight of stairs; Satoshi did not like that thought at all.

And this is exactly where the story begins, as the teacher had left and Takeshi asked if anyone else was going to come over to Daisuke's house with him, and Satoshi volunteered.

That's when the...'nasty' rumors start to spread.

Of course it wasn't until lunchtime that the boys found out the 'ugly' rumors spreading around the whole school. Some nasty older ranks came up to them and smirked as Takeshi was forcing Satoshi to eat one of his onigiri,

"Hm? Are you two Satoshi and Takeshi?" Takeshi blinked and looked up at the older schoolgirls as Satoshi just stared coldly, eating part of the forced onigiri.

"Yeah? What of it?" Takeshi replied back, frowning at the upperclasswoman. They both smirked at each other and one of them bent down and Takeshi tried not to gape as the girls uniform 'conveniently' fell a bit to flash a bit of breasts and the girl was petting his chin! What the hell!? Satoshi was indifferent as he watched Takeshi squirm.

"Hm, so it seems the rumors are true?" Satoshi looked at the other girl, glaring darkly,

"Rumors?"

"Yea, rumors are all around school that you two are fighting for a Daisuke Niwa's feelings, but Takeshi here seems to like girls...but you on the other hand," the other grinned, "you must be going out with this Daisuke Niwa." Satoshi stared only for a moment and then looked back to the remainder of the onigiri. Takeshi was shocked and realized what the rumor was about and blushed slightly,

"Well Satoshi and Daisuke aren't going out," Takeshi replied plainly, staring at the two girls, who just giggled.

"Oh? Then why do they eat lunch together all the time? And on the roof!" The ditzy girl who had showed her cleavage giggled, sneering at Takeshi.

"I'm sure all they do is eat! Besides Daisuke isn't like that!"

"Oh really? He's never objecting on being tackled by you, or being pushed against the wall by Satoshi here." Satoshi blinked; confused on any times he may have pushed Daisuke into the wall that was in school time.

"Well that's different!" Takeshi quickly retorted, frowning.

"Oh, is that true?" The more intelligent replied; smirking a bit more as Takeshi nodded. Satoshi just ate his regular lunch, ignoring both of the girls.

"Then, like, why isn't Satoshi denying it?" Takeshi blinked; the girl had a point. _Why_ **wasn't** Satoshi Hiwatari denying that him and Daisuke _might_ be going out.

"He doesn't talk to strangers." Satoshi stared at Takeshi with a cold stare as Takeshi grinned at his superb reasoning. The girls giggled and walked off, more then likely to spread the rumor of Daisuke and Satoshi.

"Idiot, why didn't you just say that Daisuke likes Riku?" Satoshi stared at Takeshi, glaring slightly. Takeshi blinked then frowned,

"Well why weren't you denying it, neh?"

"My mouth was full." Takeshi stared at Satoshi with a wide mouth as he just continued to eat his bread.

"Satoshi, does that mean you like Daisuke?"

"..." Takeshi stared at Satoshi with wide-eyes, no wait, he's drinking some juice, maybe his mouth is too full to answer back! After all! That's just preposterous! Satoshi Hiwatari, like Daisuke Niwa, that's just silly!

So Takeshi waited for Satoshi to answer back, but Satoshi never did, at least in the lunch period, or even when they got to class, or when school was over! OH NO! IT MUST BE TRUE!

Takeshi screamed wildly in his head, trying to deny it to himself, it wasn't working. There was no possibly way of Satoshi actually _liking_ Daisuke _that_ way! It was wrong, it...it was...insanity!

Takeshi was so stunned and in his own thoughts that he completely forgot about the trip to Daisuke's house.

The next morning, Daisuke came to school, looking refreshed and he was grinning brightly. Takeshi confronted Daisuke immediately,

"Daisuke, you're going to hear weird things today, so let me be the first to say-" Takeshi was interrupted by the Harada twins running and tackling Daisuke. Riku looked furious while Risa looked amazed,

"Ow..." Daisuke muttered, rubbing his head, and after seeing the angry look on Riku, "Is there something wrong?"

"You're damn right there's something wrong Daisuke!" Riku frowned at Daisuke, who just tilted his head cutely.

"You're so awesome in my eyes now..." Risa gave Daisuke shiny eyes as Daisuke struggled up against the wall.

"What's wrong?" Daisuke asked Riku, confused on what she meant, that and she had cursed, she must be **really** angry at something.

"Why didn't you tell me that you and Satoshi was going out?" Daisuke blinked as Takeshi his own forehead as both of the twins shouted, with different volume.

"...What?" Daisuke blinked, confused on the sentence.

"Those are just rumors girls!" Takeshi gritted his teeth at them, who both turned to Takeshi.

"Oh are they?" Takeshi froze, as Satoshi was behind him, giving the twins, Takeshi's back, and one of Daisuke's eyes the infamous smirk/smile.

"Eh? Hiwatari-kun?" Daisuke blinked, getting up a bit more against the wall with a confused look. Satoshi continued his smile/smirk and walked over to Daisuke. Daisuke felt a blush spreading across his face as their audience stared, entranced. "Hiwatari-kun?" Satoshi continued, and he pulled Daisuke up. "Thank you-" His sentence stopped early as lips were forced upon his own. There was a sad yell, a shocked gasp and a swoon of fangirlism in the background but all that Daisuke could concentrate on was the kiss.

As Satoshi pulled away, Daisuke whimpered, not only was the kiss was gone but he was going Dark very soon.

"So there you go, come on Daisuke." Satoshi said, grabbing the redhead's hand and leading him away up to the roof.

They had left behind a very sad Riku, a very shocked Takeshi and a giggling Risa.

"Who would have ever thought?" Takeshi gapped after the couple, just plainly shocked.

"..." Risa sniffed slightly, feeling sad and rubbing a tear from her eye, "Oh whatever! I'm too good for Daisuke anyway!" Riku gritted, trying very hard not to fall down and cry as her sister followed her, giggling about Daisuke and Satoshi's relationship.

* * *

"H-h-hiwatari-kun..." Daisuke stared at Satoshi who had locked the door to the roof as a force of habit. Currently Daisuke was in Dark form and he was blushing as such. Of course Daisuke was too busy paying attention to the boy in front of him to notice.

Unfortuntely he was in Krad form. Daisuke was trying so hard not to panic or run immediately away, of course this took much restraint. And once Krad turned, it took everything in Daisuke's power not to scream for rape or murder.

"Calm down Niwa," Daisuke stopped shaking as he heard the soft, cool tone of Satoshi Niwa.

"Hiwatari-kun?" Daisuke smiled hopefully, though being very wary. Satoshi turned to Daisuke and did a Satoshi smirk, yes this was definitely Satoshi, this calmed Daisuke down a lot. But as he calmed down, it made him think of the question he was going to ask earlier, "Hiwatari-kun...why did...you...kiss me?" Daisuke blushed a little darker. To his virgin ears those words were like saying a cuss word in front of your mother. Satoshi moved to Daisuke who stared, not blinking all at once, and Satoshi laid down another sweet kiss on Daisuke's lips.

It was like a rainbow, their bodies seemed to swirling around, changing back and forth and it was just a simple kiss. This time when Satoshi separated, they seemed to be back in their normal bodies, Daisuke was once again stunned and Satoshi just gave his smirk/smile,

"Because, you'll find out later today." Daisuke blinked again as Satoshi left, looking quite smug might I add. Daisuke tilted his head and followed after Satoshi, confused on the whole subject.

Throughout the whole day, Daisuke had to handle himself against screaming fangirls who thought 'it' was adorable to be so 'expressive' about his feelings, many boys who looked disgusted on his way, Takeshi avoided him entirely and when he tried to talk to Riku to explain what the kiss was about (from what he could guess) and Riku would just glare him away before he could get close enough.

So throughout the whole day, Daisuke was just confused and Satoshi had managed to avoid him like he was the black plaque.

"I really don't get it..." Daisuke pouted, he was practically alone and he felt really sad because of it. And he got clean up duty after school, could his day get any worse? Well at least Takeshi hadn't dumped all of _his_ clean-up duty on Daisuke, maybe he wanted to talk now? "Takeshi..." Takeshi stared over at Daisuke and sighed, he feared this part, Daisuke would give the most adorable puppy eyes without knowing it, and Takeshi would have to try and answer today's crazy events.

"You want to know what the deal is, right?" Daisuke nodded and Takeshi sighed, sitting on top of a desk. "Well you see, there had been rumors going on about you and Satoshi."

"Me and Hiwatari-kun?" Takeshi nodded,

"Everyone said you two were going out, or at least Satoshi liked you," Takeshi left out the earlier part of the rumor on purpose, "And Satoshi didn't reply back to those rumors, he didn't even excuse them, he just kept quiet..." Daisuke blinked, was he still clueless?

"So...that's what Hiwatari-kun meant..." Daisuke said softly, looking away and blushing a bit. Takeshi blinked,

"What do you mean?"

"Well he said I would find out today...so that must have what he meant..."

"That sounds weird." Daisuke nodded and the door swung open and Takeshi yelped, hiding behind Daisuke who was the primary target for the figure that had just entered in the room.

"Niwa-kun."

"Hahahaha...Hiwatari-kun..." Daisuke twitched slightly as Takeshi tried to get away but for once Daisuke kept him in the spot with a very strong force. He needed a witness! Satoshi smirked and walked casually up to the redhead with his light smirk, Daisuke noted that he was doing that a lot more lately.

"I'm sure Takeshi can finish the clean-up duty, do you want to walk home with me?" Daisuke blushed a bit, as Takeshi couldn't even get a response out of his mouth.

Satoshi ended up half-dragging Daisuke outside to walk him home and Takeshi was stuck with clean-up duty, only the next day could show what disaster this brought.

The next day!

Daisuke was blushing as he held, openly, Satoshi's hand, who seemed to be happy, at least from what Daisuke could tell. They both had a really...really...really _long_ talk.

"...So the rumors were true?" Takeshi asked as Satoshi let go of Daisuke to get to his seat. Daisuke looked quickly at Satoshi then shook his head, "Is he somehow blackmailing you into it then!?" Takeshi asked, concerned for his friend. Daisuke shook his head again and meeped softly,

"It's because he likes me too." Takeshi blinked as Daisuke went to his seat and Takeshi was left confused for a long, long time.

* * *

"That had no point to it whatsoever."  
"What a sucky ending."  
"..."  
"Truthfully M-chan, why are you posting this piece of -" BAM! I slam an uppercut to my demon half and growl,  
"How did you like it Daisuke?"  
"..." Daisuke is just trying not to say anything as A sighs,  
"Review if you liked it, yes M-chan this was just a stupid fluffy fic that she just HAD to put up."  
"Ya, dang right." A sighs.  
"Also sorry about Risa being slightly out of character, I thought she would think that it was 'cute' because it would be something that would be 'popular' at the moment, I don't know, sorry about that…also sorry about poor Riku, yes you may so flame me, I just thought of doing this because it was fun for me, I've only read the 4th novel so I don't know if the transforming would work that well for Satoshi. Sorry!" 


End file.
